


Snake's-eye View

by Casuarius



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Romantic Vore, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, satsunon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casuarius/pseuds/Casuarius
Summary: "Nonon is short" jokes taken to their logical conclusion.





	Snake's-eye View

Nonon leaned against Satsuki’s torso, and gently pressed into it. At this size, she noticed something that had never really caught her attention before. Satsuki was... kind of pudgy! As fit and athletic as she was, a bit of fat still lingered. All the better to cuddle, Nonon thought to herself. 

As lovely as Satsuki was from the outside, the majorette was overflowing with excitement over next destination. She would get to experience a familiar place from a very different angle, feel the full strength of Satsuki’s gut as it churned and squeezed her. 

Nonon shut her eyes, only to open them again when she felt Satsuki take hold of her. She could feel that as powerful as Satsuki was, she was making sure to be as gentle as possible with her tiny girlfriend. She was brought up close to Satsuki’s face, and looked into her usually fearsome blue eyes that now radiated a rarely-seen tenderness. 

Now came the moment of truth. Nonon stood perfectly still, as Satsuki leaned in... and kissed her.  
She gasped softly. "Milady-"

“You deserve a treat too, Nonon. Now, whenever you’re ready...” the student council president opened her mouth, and Nonon was all too happy to climb in.

At her usual size, being swallowed took only seconds. Now, however, it was a whole new part to the experience. Nonon laid down on her girlfriend’s tongue, hugged it tightly. The bumpy muscle rubbed and slid over her, coating her in gooey saliva. After a bit of that, Satsuki swallowed, sending her little morsel down her gullet. It was a tight squeeze, but Nonon had gotten used to those. Thankfully, she had more space to breathe once she reached the stomach. 

At Nonon’s new diminutive size, Satsuki’s stomach now seemed like a small room. A living, moving room where she was safe, and blissfully close to her dear partner. Once again, it was easier to notice little things about Satsuki’s body. The student council president’s heartbeat rang out loud and clear, and Nonon could feel the accompanying pulse through the stomach walls. It drove home the fact that her current surroundings were the person she loved the most.

“How was I, Satsuki-chan?”

“Not very filling…” Satsuki rested her hand over where she could feel Nonon moving. “...but as sweet as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vore Day, everybody.


End file.
